This Crazy Thing Called Love
by KissibleAngel
Summary: B&N Takes place summer of senior year. Haley and Nathan never got back together. Brooke and Lucas had broken up. Peyton is with Lucas. Haley is on tour. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan go to California for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Description :B&N Takes place summer of senior year. Haley and Nathan never got back together. Brooke and Lucas had broken up. Peyton is with Lucas. Haley is on tour. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan go to California for the summer.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**_

_**Title :This Crazy Thing Called Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Brooke woke up to find Nathan next to her in bed. She smiled at him and snuggled close to him. Nathan "Mourning baby…" he kisses her on the forehead. Nathan "How'd you sleep?" he smiled down at her. Brooke "I slept great. I had this hot guy near me all night which made my night even better." She giggles as she gets out of bed. Nathan pulls her back down to him. She starts to laugh. "Boyfriend I have to go shower so we can take our plane ride out to California. My parents can't wait to meet you." Brooke said but she knew that wasn't the reason because her parents never meet any of her boyfriends. Nathan "Ok so it's going to be all four of us at your parents house?" Brooke "Yes me and you share a room and so do Lucas and Peyton." Brooke leaned down and kissed him. She got back up and went to go and take her shower. Nathan went into the bathroom to take a shower with her. Nathan never felt this way back when he was with Haley. Nathan had official decided to ask Brooke to marry him but he wasn't going to ask her just yet. He wanted to take her out for their one year anniversary. He was hoping that she would say yes to him. Brooke looked at her boyfriend with a puzzled look. Brooke "What are you thinking about boyfriend?" **

**Nathan "I was just thinking about how much fun we are going to have in California." Brooke was so happy that she was official with someone she felt safe with. Nathan started to kiss Brooke's neck. They did it in the shower and then got dressed after washing off. Haley was in Tree Hill for apart of her tour so she decided that she would stop by the Café to see Karen. Karen was showing off her belly while Keith was at the dealer ship. Dan had been locked away for attempt of murder. He was going to try and kill Keith until an officer entered the building the day that Jimmy Edwards killed himself. They never truly liked to duel on the past. Haley walked into the Café and walked to the counter and sat down. Karen "What can I get you?" Karen said looking down at her tummy while rubbing it. Haley "Wow! Your pregnant? Is Keith the dad?" Karen looked up and noticed that it was Haley. She walked from behind the counter to give the girl a hug. **

**Karen "Of course it's Keith's. What are you doing here?" Haley "Tonight I play at Tric remember?" Karen "Oh yea well listen I think you should know this before you go tonight and you don't see them their. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Brooke are leaving for California at 3 in the afternoon. So don't expect to see them there." Haley nodded. Karen "So how is my super star of a daughter doing?" Haley laughs. Haley "I'm good but I really missed you and Luke. I also want to try and get back with Nathan." Karen frowned seeing that she hasn't moved on from Nathan. Karen "Haley I'm sorry but…" The door opened and in walked the four now. Lucas "Hales?" Haley ran over to give her best friend a hug. Peyton "When did you get here?" Haley "Today I'm performing at Tric tonight." Brooke "Karen why didn't you tell us we would have made sure to catch a later plane." Brooke hugged her after Peyton and it was weird for Nathan being there with his ex-wife and current girlfriend. Brooke and Haley looked at him. **

**Brooke "Baby are you ok?" Haley looked at Brooke weirdly Haley "Baby?" Nathan "Yea me and Brooke are together now." Haley "Wow I never expected that. I'm happy for you guys." She turns around "Karen I'll take a coffee to go." Lucas "Are you ok?" Haley nodded and paid for the coffee and then left. Lucas and Brooke sighed. Brooke decided to go after her. Brooke "Haley I never thought that you were coming back and Nathan gave up waiting for you to come and be his wife. We didn't get together until last summer when it was the first year you were gone." Haley "Brooke don't worry I have no hard feelings toward you. I just know that I don't belong anymore. I never really did, did I?" She was mostly asking herself. Brooke "You always belonged. Haley you were the peace maker of the group if it weren't for you we all would no longer have been friends. I'm sorry that it didn't work out the right way for you though." Haley nodded and then hugged Brooke. A few hours later Haley was singing her heart out on stage while Brooke and the crew were settling in at her parent's house in California.**

**A/N : I hope you liked this Chapter. If not let me know why you didn't like it. Well either way let me know what you think. Plz & Thnx u.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**_

_**Title : This Crazy Thing Called Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Two weeks passed by and Brooke and Nathan couldn't keep their hands off of each other neither could Peyton and Lucas. Peyton was enjoying her internship and Brooke was enjoying her shopping. The guys where enjoying the basketball like they always have. Brooke began to talk to Haley over the phone and she felt horrible for everything that was going on with Haley. Haley had found out that her sister Taylor had cancer and she could die at any time. Brooke wanted to mend her best friend but couldn't do anything for because she knew that would mean having to give Nathan up for her. Brooke needed her own happiness. She never meant to be selfish but she was always putting people before her recently and well she needed a little something for herself. Peyton came home and seen the upset look on Brooke's face. **

**Peyton "What's wrong B.Davis?" Brooke "Tutor Girl's sister Taylor has cancer and it's really bad. At anytime she can be gone." Peyton's face dropped. Peyton "Does Luke know?" Brooke shook her head no. Nathan walked into the room to see a very upset Brooke so he went to comfort her. Nathan "Baby what's wrong?" Brooke "It's Hales." Lucas walked towards the bedroom and heard them. Lucas "What about Hales?" he asked concerned about his best friend. **

**Brooke "Tutor Girl's sister Taylor has cancer and at anytime she can pass on." Lucas's face feel. Taylor was the one sister that Haley was really close to. Lucas "How could this be?" **

**Brooke "She had it since she was younger but now it got worse." **

**A few weeks passed and it was Nathan and Brooke's one year anniversary and Nathan was taking her out to this fancy restaurant. After dinner Nathan got down on one knee and took Brooke's hand. Nathan "Brooke Penelope Davis. You mean the world to me. It would be my honor to make you my wife." Brooke pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Brooke "Yes… Yes I would love to be your wife Nathan Scott!" Brooke was crying after dinner they took a walk along the beach and then went home. **

**Peyton and Lucas clapped for them as they made their way into the house. Brooke "Peyton come over here and look at this engagement ring." Peyton walked over to her. Peyton promised Nathan that she would never let Brooke know that she helped pick out the ring. Peyton "It's beautiful." She smiled at Nathan. Brooke got suspicious. Brooke "P.Sawyer did you help him pick the ring out?" Nathan and Peyton "No!" **

**Brooke laughed because she wasn't fooled neither was Luke but he knew the truth because he was their also. The two months passed by quickly when Peyton wasn't at the internship she was shopping with Brooke, sunbathing with Brooke or swimming at the beach with Brooke and the guys. The guys would normally be out playing ball. It was time for them to go home. After they were back in Tree Hill it only took an hour for word to get out about Nathan and Brooke's engagement. Everyone was so happy for them. Karen and Deb were amazed with this decision. Keith was really happy for them. It only took them forever to get together. It seemed funny since she was captain of the cheerleading squad and he was captain of the basketball team. It took three long months of wedding planning but then another pop up from Haley at Tree Hill happened and they postponed the wedding. That was a good thing because Brooke was going to drop some news on Nathan. It was a Saturday night when Nathan came home late while Brooke stayed up waiting for him to come in. Peyton and Lucas had gotten into a fight about Nikki, Jenny and Jake. Peyton thought that Jake was right for not letting Nikki see Jenny but Lucas was agreeing with Nikki that it was her daughter and she had every right to want to see her child. So since they were fighting Peyton was staying the night over at Brooke's while Nathan went over to talk to Lucas. It was pretty hectic since Peyton knew that when Nathan got home Brooke and him were going to have to talk about something big. **

**Peyton "Brooke what's on your mind?" Brooke "Nothing don't worry about it. How are you feeling P. Sawyer?" **

**Peyton "I feel horrible about fighting with Luke but aren't I right?" Brooke "I totally agree that Nikki shouldn't be able to see Jenny but then again it is her daughter so she has every right to. So I see where both of you are coming from." Nathan walked in the house and kissed his wife on the forehead and nodded at Peyton. Nathan "I tried Peyt but he is being so stubborn. Sorry that I couldn't help. You are still crashing here though right?" **

**Peyton nodded her head and went into the guest room so Brooke and Nathan could talk. Brooke "Listen we have to talk Nate." Nathan "About?" Brooke "I'm pregnant." Nathan smiled and hugged his soon to be wife. Brooke shocked didn't say anything so Nathan waved a hand in her face. Nathan "I'm happy about this Brooke." Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**Brooke "I'm happy to. It just means that we either have to postpone the wedding again or get married before I start to show." Nathan "Let's wait until you have our baby." Brooke smiled at this and kissed him with all the passion she had towards him. Brooke "Peyton please come out here." Peyton walked out to the living room. Peyton "What's up Brooke?" Brooke & Nathan "We're pregnant!" Peyton hugged her friends and smiled she was sooo happy for them even though she knew Haley was going to hate this.**

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews please. Love it? Hate it? Tell me**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for Alexia Nicole and McKenzie Ariel.**_

_**Title : This Crazy Thing Called Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**The months passed and Brooke got bigger and bigger. Brooke hated the fact that she looked fat but she was happy that it was only because she was carrying the baby of the man she loved. She knew she couldn't be any happier with her life. She was going to have the perfect husband, perfect baby, perfect life. She knew no matter what nobody could mess this up for her. It was her life that was going into a complete fairy tale. It was around the time of her due date. Brooke was feeling not so well and she was hoping that her precious angel was going to be ok. A week later Brooke's water broke and she gave birth to the most amazingly adorable twins. Alexia Nicole and McKenzie Ariel were born. They had their daddy's last name. They had Nathan's eyes and Brooke's hair. A year later Brooke and Nathan officially got married. They only difference was that they got married at City Hall. Peyton and Lucas were their witnesses. Brooke was officially Mrs. Nathan Daniel Scott. Everyone was happy for them after how many years of unhappiness and they finale found what they needed and that was each other. Haley had been trying to get passed Taylor's death it hit her hard so she was spending time with Karen because she knew how it felt to have someone you loved taken away from you. Karen gave birth to an adoring baby girl named Lily Rose Scott. Brooke was so happy with her life and everything was just coming into place except for when Haley decided to stay in Tree Hill. That wasn't for long though because she didn't feel like seeing Brooke and Nathan with their children. She hated what she had done. She throw her life away with Nathan for a life with music. She made her choice and she had to live with that even if it killed her. The only people that were ever there for her were now no longer there. Lucas and Haley had no longer been friends since she had the fight over Nathan and Brooke. Haley felt that it wasn't right for Luke to have any associations with either of them but Luke argued with her saying that she had no right to make him choose her or his brother and his niece's just as well as his girlfriend's best friend. Haley decided that since Luke didn't care about her feelings or so she thought. She figured that they shouldn't even be friends anymore. Karen thought that she was being really stubborn. Karen tried to talk some sense into her but she decided that Karen had no right so she just left town and didn't care to come back because she felt like everyone had traded her. Brooke and Haley never spoke after Brooke told her about the engagement. Brooke hated that but she knew the only reason that they weren't friends anymore was because Haley didn't want Nathan to be happy. So Brooke didn't care about Haley's feelings toward her. A few years passed and Haley hooked up with Chris Keller and came back to Tree Hill to apologize to her old friends but no one wanted to hear it. Haley had done it to herself and she hated that she had turned into a horrible person in those few years. It was time for her to leave Tree Hill again and leave the happy couples alone and so she did. Haley and Keller left for good. Peyton and Lucas ended up getting married and having three kids. While Nathan and Brooke had a son after three years. The all lived happily from then until god only knows when.**

**A/N : I hope you liked it. Reviews please. Love it? Hate it? Tell me**


End file.
